


Getting Dirty With The Devil

by Random_Anime_Freak



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Anime_Freak/pseuds/Random_Anime_Freak
Summary: While out on a mission, Anderson and Alucard have a bit of fun that leaves them stuck together for awhile.
Relationships: Alucard/Alexander Anderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Getting Dirty With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> For reference of what Alucard's dick looks like, Bad Dragon is your friend. That's where I got my inspiration for it from. So enjoy and let me know what you think~

A loud groan was followed by the sickening sound of one of his blessed blades going through his shoulder. He had already known that the vampire he was going up against wasn't going to fall for anything simple like an attack from behind but, he had still decided to go for it. There was nothing aside from his stupidity for what had occurred. His enemy had the advantage for the time being since he was going to be able to free his shoulder for a while. Anderson knew that the vampire wasn't going to kill him since it wouldn't be as fun to kill someone that wasn't able to fight back. The beast seemed to be content with stalking closer to him with an ever-alluring smirk.

He still wasn't scared of him by any means. The vampire wouldn't do anything to ruin the already strained relationship between their organizations though that didn't mean he wasn't going to have a bit of fun in the meantime. Each time they clashed, the vampire always had something new in his sleeve which made each fight unique in his eyes. Anderson usually never had anything truly bad to say about how their fights typically went since they were relatively well-matched against one another. There were several other things that they were more focused on during said fights anyway.

"Well, well, well. It seems that you've been very distracted this evening, Judas Priest~" The beast purred, a mockery of a smile on his face.

Anderson couldn't help the frown that formed on his face. "It's not like you're much better, Monster. You've been looking at places you shouldn't have been this entire time when you thought it wouldn't be noticed."

"It's not like you're ever going to complain since you look just as much as I've been. There's not much to really say that you don't have 'sinful' things on your mind with how much it seems not only your eyes wander," he shot back. "Considering you're so passionate about everything, I have no doubt that you be at that as well. It's only a shame that you won't allow yourself to give in to such desires."

The priest bared his teeth a bit but didn't say much in rebuttal since neither of them was above pointing out various flaws of what they were doing. It was just how their strange relationship worked. Neither of their advisors knew what they kept getting up aside from whatever lie they had come up with to keep them from getting suspicious of them being out at odd hours. There were only so many things that could happen to have both in the same proximity to the other before they were going to have to say what they were doing upfront. They could always deal with that fallout some other time seeing as their bosses still weren't quite catching on to what was really going on though it wouldn't be a complete surprise if the Hellsing's leader already knew since her pet didn't keep anything from her. Just speaking some riddle that she had to figure so nothing really stayed secret with her for very long but that still didn't matter much to either of them.

"If you aren't going to do anything, I will be more than happy to take my leave," Anderson growled, tugging at his hands in order to start freeing himself.

His words didn't make the vampire move any faster but they did make him actually something in the form of a rough kiss that left his head spinning. He couldn't deny that he thoroughly enjoyed any time they kissed. There was something absolutely addictive when it came to kissing the count even though he should have been trying harder to stay away from his fangs. Anderson couldn't help the somewhat ragged moan that left him after feeling the slightest brush of the dangerous teeth against his lower lip. Their danger level was probably apart of their draw but he wasn't going to be doing through the process of unloading all of that and begging for forgiveness from God until long after he had regained the full sense of disappointment that came with doing something that went against his very foundations of being a priest. It was already something that the beast in front of knew and was using against him each time they clashed. Showing them off when he had no real reason to other than to get a reaction out of him and make their fight all the more fun.

He didn't put up much of a fight when the vampire set about removing his various layers and pants. It was usually a pain to get the various layers of his clergy wear on and off but the thing before him made it look like it was nothing. There was a certain level of grace that the man had as he slid each part of his outfit away to reveal the olive skin underneath. His face lit up in a brilliant maroon as he closed his eyes to avoid the terrible smirk that was more than likely on the other man's face still. The other man could easily get him to open his eyes again if he really wanted to but for now, it seemed that he was safe to not looking at the source of his own humiliation and entrapment.

"Judas Priest~ It's quite a shame that you don't want to see what you'll be dealing with this time. Usually, you're so adamant about making sure that it's human instead of whatever seemingly thing I can come up with," Alucard chuckled as he easily had his clothes fade away into the very shadows that they were made of. "Or have you learned to accept whatever I'm going to give you since it will feel good either way~?"

"I can handle whatever you decide to throw at me, beast. It's not like you haven't done something like this before," Anderson growled lowly. "It's not like I can really say no when you've gone through so much trouble of getting riled up already."

If the priest's eyes had been open, he would have seen the wide grin that split across the vampire's face at the fact that he was handing over control to the beast. He was usually one that didn't like taking anything that wasn't reminiscent in human biology but he couldn't really say no to whatever the other man had in store for him as that would require him to rip his hands apart to get free. There was only so much he was willing to do when it came to the fact that he would have to explain why more of why he should be left alone and then beg for forgiveness that he didn't deserve by a long shot. It didn't take long either way for the vampire to make up his mind of what he wanted and he was feeling slick fingers against his entrance. This was more of just a formality in his mind since his body was built to take anything that was thrown at him from those that went against God's will.

Anderson didn't bother trying to hide the groan that came from him in response to the beast purposely going for his prostate. It wasn't much of a thing for him not to keep quiet compared to if he did. All it would do is make the vampire try all the harder to get some kind of noise which he would more than just succeed in given that he's had many a century to learn the various spots that would make any man or woman lose their mind. He was a bit more on the unknowing side given his decades of celibacy that left him overwhelmingly sensitive as well. There was very little that had to be done in order to have him screaming his lungs out while cumming on the vampire's tongue alone. The various things that had been done to him during previous meetings were more than enough to make him wish that he could repent beyond what one normal man was capable of doing but that wasn't how things worked out for him.

In quick succession, his body was stretched out and relaxed for the vampire who still hadn't fully elaborated on what he had in mind. The priest was more or less at his mercy for it even if it did wind up being good in the end. He had all rights to be somewhat nervous about what was about to happen. There were very few times that he hadn't been fully aware, he was sure that he had been pushed quite a bit further than what he had been okay with originally. Anderson didn't want to think about what was probably waiting for him when he decided to open his eyes. All that would do is push him further into the pit of sin he had created for himself.

"Oh, Judas Priest~" Alucard purred. "Don't you want to get a good feel for what's about to be inside of you? It would be better than going into this blind which is something you could do but isn't recommended by anyone."

The priest tried to resist the not well-hidden challenge in the vampire's words but his resolve didn't last very long. He was never able to deny the man an equal when it came to any challenge, especially when it came to any time he tried to put him down to get him more riled up. There was obviously a moment of regret once he actually saw what the beast had decided he would be used against him. It wasn't something that he would have ever imagined but the vampire had more of an imagination than he did and it was definitely showing. Anderson didn't fully know how to process the thing he saw when he finally opened his eyes. At first, he wasn't quite sure what he was looking at until his brain started putting the various parts of it together but it didn't make it any easier to think about it going inside of him.

His brain managed to piece together that it was mostly themed after some equine but t was the base that threw him off a bit. It didn't fit with any equine species that he had seen thus far. He shouldn't have been surprised that the vampire had combined various creatures together in order to make whatever he wanted. There was no getting around the fact that the beast had clearly thought through what he was going to be putting together in order to get the best reaction out of him. The member as a whole wasn't all that intimidating, it was just not knowing the last few things that contributed to its ridges that ran along its length. Anderson was more than certain that if he was correct they were more than likely going to end up locked together for a long time if he knew anything about the large bulb at its base. He knew very well how much the vampire liked his knots when it came to having any amount of fun with him. They didn't look right on any kind of dick that he had seen thus far thanks to the other man.

Anderson groaned as he felt the vampire's fingers roughly pulled from him. There was a chilled sensation of something being dripped onto him but it wasn't clear if it was some oil or just his spit. Either way, it sent a chill down his spine and helped a bit as the large head of the already large member started to force its way inside of him. It wasn't the most comfortable feeling that he had dealt with but it was far from the worst, especially given that his body was built to handle it. He could have sworn he had felt a pop more than he heard it once the head finally managed to get past the still tight ring of muscle that made up his entrance. A sharp gasp also left him once, what felt like a large majority, of the member, slipped past his prostate.

"You already look like you're blissed out when you've barely taken a fourth of my cock thus far~ Do you think you can handle the entire thing or will that completely fry your brain?" The vampire teased. "Are you even capable of thinking anything other than how much you want more~?"

It took Anderson a couple of moments to get his brain in some kind of working order. "If you don't start fucking me within the next 30 seconds, you can say goodbye to your dick."

He let his head fall back against the wall instead of focusing on the ever-present smirk that seemed to get wider at his response. It seemed to be enough to get the man in motion. There was no time to really adjust since he was forced to nearly rip his hands apart in order to attempt to steady himself against the rough thrusts that wracked his body. The other man was easily able to lean down and run his tongue along his jugular. It made him shudder just as much as getting his prostate absolutely hammered did. Anderson tried his best to move back against him but it was a rather weak movement that only really made his back arch up into the other man.

Alucard was at least careful enough not to do any damage to his jugular while he wasn't able to defend himself against it. He weakly groaned and wrapped his legs tightly around the other man's waist. There wasn't a whole lot of wiggle room with how tightly he was able to latch onto him. It wasn't any more difficult than what he had been doing before since he did have an otherworldly power to him that wasn't about to be stopped by a priest's massive olive thighs. They were both far too strong to be restrained by the other's base strength really, but that was more similar to another issue that the vampire would be more than happy to find a workaround.

Anderson made the somewhat tough decision to rip his hands-free from his bayonets with a loud cry and claw at the vampire's back. There was a moment of panic as the teeth on his neck sank in enough to start leaking blood from the newly made wounds. It was nowhere near enough to do him any harm actually, but it was more than enough to make him thump the other man's back. He still found it all to be pleasurable seeing as he was unable to keep from making various whines and moans. The fact that it also seemed to feel like blood was rushing everywhere except for his head if the lightheadedness was anything to go by.

A chuckled briefly pulled out of his pleasure-filled haze, "that's it~ Give yourself over to what you normally hide away from the light of day~"

He couldn't find it within himself to respond, especially when a black-reddish tentacle wrapped around his cock and started stroking him. It was more than enough to get him leaking all sorts of pre-cum all over the tentacle and his stomach. There was an almost demonic growl that he could only really place with the vampire which wouldn't surprise him in the slightest. The whole of everything was vastly too much for him, everything from the sound of their skin colliding to the tight constricting around his cock. All of it was more than enough to send him flying over the edge and have cum coating his stomach, all the way up to just under his chin.

The priest didn't get much of a chance to breathe as he felt the harsh tugging that came from a knot swelling and starting to lock them together. He already knew that it was going to be a while before they could go their separate ways and lie to their respective bosses about what happened. Anderson was far too blissed out to care really, nor was he really in the mood to think about such things when he had much better things to think about, like the vampire's face as the knot finally made it impossible for him to keep thrusting as he had been and sent him over the edge as well. Being filled with cum that was cold instead of warm was something he doubted he would ever get used to even if he did enjoy it a bit too much.

"Don't look so smug, vampire. We're stuck here for who knows how long thanks to you," Anderson huffed as he budged to get more comfortable against the ground.

Alucard's smile still didn't fade though it did soften slightly, "considering how much you enjoyed it, I have the right to be smug about this. Just like I do every time."

The priest shook his head with a slight yawn and relaxed a bit more. He knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the man especially as they were now. It was really a matter of time until he could make his point without causing any serious harm to himself. There was going to be no way to explain to Maxwell why he wasn't going to be going out for a few nights due to him having taken one of his blessed blades too close to his dick.

"That's just your ego getting the better of you. There's no reason for you to be speaking like that right now. We're just trying to keep away from others until you can go running back to your boss with your tail between your legs," Anderson countered seriously.

"If that's how you see it, then that's how it shall be." The vampire hummed, laying his head on the broad chest under him. "It's not like our bosses don't already have some idea of what's going on."

"If they do, it's going to be your fault and you are going to suffer a thousand lifetimes in order to make up for it," Alexander growled with a slight smile. As much as he complained about getting caught, it was only a matter of time until it actually happened. Their bosses were quite a bit smarter than what they really gave them credit for but it was well-earned doubt. They had made some pretty dumb decisions in the past that left a whole lot of doubt about what they could do when they really put their brains to something. At the end of the day, they would more than likely have severely limited amounts of time together even if they were on a mission together. It would all be just another thing for them to work around so they could have their friendly meetups.

Alucard only offered him a shrug in return which let him know that the vampire wasn't concerned about getting caught either. They would just deal with it if it happened. It wouldn't be the worst thing for them to be caught doing in the grand scheme of things to the vampire's boss. The priest had a bit more riding over his head being a priest and all but it would still be something that the beast could explain better than him. He didn't let it bother him too much. Anderson was more than content to let the other man deal with the situation that arose thanks to his various ideas and he was definitely looking forward to seeing how the man dealt with the fallout of it all. It was something to be seen at some point, hopefully not for a while.


End file.
